Crytopyrite: Elemental Storm
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: Sequel to Crytopyrite. 3 months after the defeat of the Death Flood, life is back to normal at the Academy. But a strange encounter withnew Elementals and a new prophecy will cause Danny and his friends to embark on a journey across the world and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I know I just finished Crytopyrite, but I figured "Hey, why not start the sequel today?" So, for your reading pleasure, I bring you the first chapter of Crytopyrite: Elemental Storm! It may only be a prologue, but I think you'll like it! By the way, there's a little bit of Esperanto (Wulf's language) in the story, so whenever it appears, I will put a glossary at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom belongs to the creative genius known as Butch Hartman. I do, however, own this story and the plot.

------------------------

Somewhere in the lonely regions of Asia, a young man gazed up at the sky. It was nightfall, and he could see that the stars were beginning to light up the night sky, despite the thin clouds obscuring most of them. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he gazed out over the horizon to see a small, triangular group of stars. One of the stars, he noted, seemed to be shining brighter than the other two.

Muttering to himself, the man waved a long wooden staff over the floor of the Observatory, making the triangle pattern he had witnessed in the sky. For just an instant, one of the triangle tips appeared to flash read and blue. A second later, the glow was gone.

"Bonan vesperon, Dimitri," a rough voice spoke from the darkness.

Startled somewhat, the young man turned around, but the gaze in his green eyes relaxed as he saw a large black wolf-like creature wearing a green shirt. "Hello Wulf," he answered quietly.

Wulf smiled at the greeting. Dimitri and Wulf had been best friends since they were young, and they always shared their secrets with each other. It helped greatly, of course, that Dimitri could understand Esperanto, which was the language that Wulf spoke. He circled around his human friend, then looked out at the stars. "Kio nova?"

Dimitri smiled, knowing that his friend was wondering what he had found. "Look," he whispered excitedly, pointing to the triangular constellation in the sky, then the pattern his staff had created on the floor.

Wulf stared intently at the single glowing point, his eyes growing wide. He looked at Dimitri, who nodded, sharing a smile with Wulf. They both knew what the strange symbol meant, of course; they had been waiting for this moment all their lives. Dimitri's father would be very pleased. "Cu li venos?" Wulf asked, eying a small engraving on the wall. The engraving portrayed a detailed picture of a boy, a few years younger than Dimitri. He looked to be a Cryto, but there was one difference. In one hand, he held the energy of ice, and in the other, fire.

Dimitri nodded. "Yes Wulf, don't worry. He will come." He looked out over the horizon, that one star seeming to shine with that strange, unearthly glow. "Soon, his coming shall be at hand."

"Sed li-" Wulf began, but Dimitri stopped him before he could continue.

"I know very well who and what he is," whispered Dimitri, his eyes turning to the engraving of the boy. "We'll just have to wait and see Wulf. Wait and see if he is the one the prophecy foretells." Gazing into the eyes of the stone carving, he repeated several lines of the ancient verse to himself:

_And in the world's most darkest hour, _

_To him the worlds open their gate, _

_Primary, secondary, and spirit power, _

_All to help him learn his fate. _

--------------------

A/N: I know that that was really short, but it's just the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed it though! Read and review!

_Glossary _

_Bonan vesperon, Dimitri Good evening, Dimitri _

_Kio nova? What's new? _

_Cu li venos? Will he come? _

_Sed li- But he-_


	2. A Dream of Confusion

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated! I've been kind of busy lately, and I'll update my other phics soon…eventually! Despite the fact I have a bunch of other phics planned, I felt like I had to update this one! Anyway, review time before I move on!

Writer's-BlockDP: Glad you like it so far!

Dragon of spirits: You'll find out who Dimitri is later on! As for the prophecy, later on he will recite the whole thing, I just had him recite part of it to make it more mysterious! Danny hears a bit of the prophecy himself in this chapter though!

Aavi: Wait no longer!

Silver Shadowbreeze: Yup, there sure is a storm coming! (and I don't just mean metaphorically!)

GoddessoftheMoon: I first found it on Wikipedia, though it has some links to other Esperanto websites (look in the Esperanto grammar section of Wikipedia). As for being similar to the first one, all I can tell you is that it will have more action, mystery, elements, and it will be longer!

Twilight Phantom Dragon: I love Wulf too! That's why he's there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. (I wish I did)

-------------------------

On the other side of the world in Illinois, things were not quite so peaceful for 17-year-old Danny Fenton. It was only 5:30 in the morning, but had anyone been awake in that room at that moment, they would have witnessed the young Crytopyrite twitching fretfully in his sleep. He was dreaming…

_Danny could see nothing but darkness all around him. He was aware, however, that he wasn't just floating in the void, as he could feel his feet firmly on the ground. He quickly sprang a bright flame from his right hand, hoping it would light up the darkness that surrounded. _

_To Danny's surprise, a cluster of trees appeared all around him, and he recognized where he was: he was in the Forest of Life. Unfortunately, this didn't seem like any part of the forest the young Crytopyrite had ever set foot in. The whole area seemed dark, the only light being from the small fire that burned from his palm. _

_However, when Danny took a few steps forward, something new emerged in his sight. A small slope downward revealed a small river, the water within it almost sparkling. _

"_That's strange," Danny noted, getting a better look at the river. "The river doesn't seem to be moving." In fact, the river was extraordinarily still, almost appearing like a river of ice. But it couldn't be…he'd sense it if it was. Ice was his birth element,, after all. _

"_Maybe if I get a closer look at it," Danny thought to himself, "I'll be able to see exactly why it's like this." He leaned over to look into the river, and saw his reflection. His golden eyes gazed back at him, seeming brighter in the darkness. Out of the corners of his eyes, he noticed the indigo rings on his wrists seemed to glow… _

_Suddenly, Danny felt a kind of pull towards the river, almost like a vacuum. "Hey, what's going on?" he exclaimed, trying to break free from the pull, but it was too late. He fell headfirst into the river, going through what seemed to be a tunnel. Danny couldn't see anything around him but water. _

_As quickly as the strange river had sucked him in, it was gone, and Danny found himself on solid ground again. But one look told him he wasn't in the forest anymore. Instead, Danny found himself staring at a strange, white path with seven doors. The path and the doors seemed to emit a light all their own, since Danny didn't need to use fire to see despite everywhere else being pitch black. _

_Wondering what all these doors held, Danny attempted to open the one closest to him: a pale blue door. However, when Danny tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "What the heck?" Danny demanded. "Why won't it open?" _

_It wasn't until then that Danny noticed a keyhole under the doorknob, but this wasn't like any keyhole he had ever seen. Instead of going in the door horizontally, it seemed that the key was meant to be vertical. If that wasn't strange enough, the top part of the keyhole seemed to have a kind of intricate shape imprinted on it. Clearly, only a specific kind of key would open this door. Danny tried the other six doors, hoping to find one that would open. Just like the first one, none opened, and each had a differently shaped keyhole. _

"_What does this all mean?" Danny shouted after failing to open the final door. As if the doors had heard him, the seven doors disappeared, replaced by a larger, ancient looking door. The major difference about this door was that it had seven keyholes, all in the shapes of those from the seven doors. Above the keyholes, Danny noticed a faded inscription. He read it to himself: _

_When seven keys are brought together, _

_It must be in the hands of light. _

_If not, the darkness rules forever, _

_And Earth, the flood of Death shall smite. _

_Danny's blood ran cold. That inscription…it seemed like a warning. A dire warning. "That last line," Danny shuddered. "It couldn't mean…could it?" _

_Before he had a chance to think anymore about the inscription, a dark mist suddenly surrounded him. The indigo rings on Danny's wrists glowed brightly, but the darkness quickly obscured the glow. Danny looked around frantically. He couldn't see a thing. It was as if the darkness was trapping him, so tightly he could almost feel it. Several times, he thought he saw what looked like a triangular arrangement of stars, each a different color, but the image faded as it too, was clouded by darkness. _

_And then he heard a voice, so cold and chilling that it seemed to come from the darkness itself: _

"_Danny…" _

"_Who are you?" Danny demanded, trying to find the source of the voice. "How do you know who I am?" The voice spoke again, but it was unlike any language Danny had ever heard. _

"_Letrin un misyn eri ae sicrin hrun toh…" _

"_Who are you?" Danny asked again, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He couldn't understand a word the voice had said, but he had a feeling it wasn't good. _

"_Rew ri olte ae siacaer hrun syyn…" _

"_What are you saying?" Danny asked. "Show yourself!" The only answer he got was a bone-chilling laugh, and a feeling that the darkness was going to strangle him. And then, Danny heard a different voice. This voice didn't come from the being who had spoken in that strange language, but in a gruff, gravel-sounding voice: _

"_Iru, Danny! Savi vi mem!" The voice sounded urgent, pleading. Danny was about to ask what the voice meant when he heard another voice, one that sounded a few years older than him: _

"_He's telling you to go and save yourself!" _

"_Where are you?" Danny asked, although it was becoming harder to breathe. "How could you understand-" _

"_He's a friend of mine." The voice interrupted before Danny could finish. "These beings have come here with an intention to harm you, perhaps even kill you. You need to wake up and get out of this world now!"_

"_But I-" Danny managed to choke out, but the urgent voice interrupted again. _

"_My friend and I can linger for a moment to stop them, but only for a moment. Do you understand?" The voice talked quickly, aware that Danny needed to get out of there. _

_Danny nodded, barely able to speak now due to the dark energy. "Yes." _

"_Good," the voice whispered with a sense of dread. "Now go Danny! Go! And remember, the river will give you the answers!" _

_Before Danny could ask what the voice meant, he felt the grip of the darkness lessen, and was able to break away. Concentrating, he willed himself to get out of this world. "Wake up," Danny muttered. "Wake up…" _

"Wake up Danny!" Sam Manson called desperately. "Please, wake up!"

Danny's eyes snapped open, finally awake. The first thing he saw was his roommate, Tucker, and his friends, Sam, Seraphine, and Dash all looking at him with a mixture of concern and relief. Danny finally got enough energy to speak. "W-What are you all doing here?"

I woke up because I heard you muttering in your sleep," Tucker answered. "I thought it wasn't any major deal at first but then-"

"Your rings started glowing this almost black color, so he went to get me," Sam continued. Since it was the summer holidays at Elementum Academy, Sam had decided to stay there for the summer. "I tried touching them to make you wake up, but it didn't work!"

"Then you started screaming, and that woke us up!" Dash continued. "We tried to wake you up, but we couldn't!"

"You look really pale too," Seraphine said, gently putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Danny's pale blue skin looked even paler as he remembered the dream. "Sort of…it seemed almost like a vision."

Danny's friends all looked at each other. They knew very well that Danny often had prophetic dreams and visions, such as his visions of the Death Flood 3 months ago. No one liked to talk about it, since it had caused the deaths of many at the Academy, including Seraphine's brother Roberto.

After a short silence, Seraphine turned back to Danny. "What happened?"

Danny recounted to his friends everything he had experienced in the dream: the river, the keys, and the door with the strange inscription on it. When he told them what it said, the group gasped.

"You don't think," Dash started, unable to hide his nervousness. "You don't think it could mean the Death Flood…do you?"

Danny shook his head and sighed. "I don't know."

"I hope not," Seraphine muttered, shuddering at the thought.

Danny went on to tell them about the darkness and the strange shadowy voice that spoke in another language.

"Maybe an old Elemental language," Tucker pointed out.

Danny shrugged. "Could be." Concluding his dream-telling, he told his friends about the strange voices who had helped him escape.

"…And the last thing I heard him say was 'the river will give you the answers.' " Danny finished. "He probably meant the river from earlier in my dream."

"Well, you said that you were in the Forest of Life when you saw that river, right?" Sam asked him.

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

"So," Sam said, "that's where we need to go."

Tucker grinned. "All in favor of going to see Mister Visionary's River of Dreams, say 'Aye!' "

"Aye!" everyone shouted as soon as they got over laughing at what Tucker had said.

"Then it's settled!" Seraphine said brightly. "We'll leave tonight!"

With Danny awake and a plan in action, the group ran off for breakfast in the main hall of the Academy. Danny, however was left wondering exactly what his dream had meant…for him, his friends, and the world.

A/N: You know what to do, read and review! (haha, that rhymes!)


End file.
